


Love notes

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Notes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: Yuri comes back from a week in Almaty with Otabek sad and frustrated that nothing happened like he was hoping for.That is until he finds a little note in his pocket...





	Love notes

**Author's Note:**

> Losely inspired by the song 100 letters by Halsey. I deeply apologize for the amount of fluff on this thing I just... I just want my babies to be helplessly in love okay?  
> Thank you Ducky for helping me with this :)

_ You wrote 100 letters just for me _

_ And I find them in my closet in the pockets of my jeans _

-Halsey

 

 

When Yuri closes the door behind him, when he comes back to his place, he can’t help the little disappointed sigh that escapes his mouth. He huffs an annoyed breath as well because, how could he be so stupid? He was dumb enough to think that spending a week with Otabek in Almaty was going to solve everything.

 

He thought he would be brave enough to finally confess his feelings to him, to kiss him like he wanted to do for years now. Yuri thought he would be brave enough to grab his hand as they were walking down the busy streets of the city. He thought he would be brave enough to pull at the collar of Otabek’s leather jacket and pull him in a demanding kiss as they were eating ice cream together. He thought about sneaking out of the guest bedroom at night to slip into Otabek’s bed instead. 

 

He never thought he could fall more in love but, Otabek in the mornings was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen. His hair all over the place and his eyes and lips still a bit swollen with sleep. He almost pushed him against the kitchen counter the first morning, almost fell on his knees for him too... But of course he didn’t. He stayed frozen on the spot with his glass of orange juice midway between the counter and his gaping mouth.

 

He thought, as he was being hugged by Otabek at the airport just a few hours ago, that he would be brave enough to say “I love you, please make me stay a bit longer,” but all he did was squeeze harder, breathing in the scent of the man he loves so much. He looked over his shoulder just once; Otabek looked devastated for a few seconds before their eyes met and he gave Yuri one last little smile that didn’t even reach his chocolate brown eyes. 

 

That look he can’t shake away from his memory. Because there are always little hints Otabek might feel the same way. But they always disappear so fast, like Otabek doesn’t want anyone to notice. Like when Yuri is braiding his hair and Otabek can’t seem to look away, when he eats or laughs and he notices how Otabek’s eyes are looking down at his lips sometimes. Otabek’s hugs also feels like more than just a simple hug. They feels so warm and tight and perfect and it always last forever, like neither one of them wants to let go.

 

Otabek also has this special smile only for him. Well, at least Yuri likes to think so. Because he’s never, ever seen Otabek smile at anyone else the way he smiles at him. It’s bigger, making a small dimple appear in his left cheek, his nose scrunching up. It’s Yuri favorite thing.

 

He sighs again, thinking about that smile and how his own crush is probably just playing tricks on his poor mind and heart because Otabek, in the seven days they were together, never once made a single move to initiate any kind of physical intimacy. He grabs at his bag and walks toward his room where he throws it in a corner; he will unpack later when he feels a bit less miserable. 

 

He falls on his bed and puts his hands in the front pockets of his hoodie and finds a small piece of paper there. It’s probably some receipt of a coffee shop or something but when he pulls it out, there is some words scribbled all over it and Yuri’s heart stop when he recognize Otabek’s neat handwriting:  _ I should have asked you to stay _ .

 

He sits back with his heart beating hard inside of his chest and a ringing in his ears. With a shaky finger he traces the words on the small piece of paper and he can’t help but smile. As he moves on the bed, he hears a little crinkling sound and he stands up so fast, searching in his back pocket and he finds another piece of paper in it. He unfolds it and his hands are shaking even harder now:  _ Your ass looks amazing in those jeans. _

 

“What the fuck, Otabek!” Yuri exclaims, his face now bright red. His cheeks hurt with how hard he is smiling. He is giggling, feeling giddy and ecstatic as he reads the words over and over again. He eyes his bag, and almost falls face first as he runs to it, unzipping it and starting to look through his clothes. He searches every pocket and finds a few more notes:

 

_ You look adorable when you sleep but I feel like if I say that to you, you’ll punch me in the throat. _

 

_ I never been a huge fan of cookie dough ice cream but I wanted to taste it from your lips _ .

 

_ I wish you could sleep in here with me instead of in the guest bedroom at the other end of the corridor. _

 

Folded in one of his bobby pins he finds: _ I wanna touch your hair all the time. I wish I could. _

 

In the little bag where he keeps his face products and shampoo and conditioner and chapstick he finds two: 

 

_ The smell of your shampoo drives me insane. _

 

And

 

_ I sometimes have dreams about your lips. _

 

Yuri feels more and more dizzy with every note he finds. He unfolds them carefully and spreads them on his bedroom floor, reading them over and over again. Thinking about all the things Otabek implies, about the kisses and the cuddling and the way he is affecting Otabek when he never, ever thought such a thing was possible. 

 

In his book, he finds the very last one, and it makes his heart squeeze in a way that is almost painful. 

 

“ _ I really am sorry, if I crossed any boundaries between us. I couldn’t keep these things to myself anymore but I also couldn’t find it in me to say them aloud. I hope it made you smile. I hope it didn’t make you uncomfortable. If you don’t feel the same, it’s okay, I understand. I am scared that it might ruin our friendship but I had to do it. Loving you, Yura, feels so incredible and amazing, I can’t keep it inside any longer. There is a ticket to St-Petersburg waiting for me. So if you feel the same way, tell me and I will be on the next plane, flying to you. _

 

_ Yours, Beka. _ ”

 

He feels his eyes swell with tears and he says out loud “Ah! For fucks sake!” and he is laughing and crying at the same time and his cat, standing in the doorway is looking at him like he turned insane or something. 

 

He grabs his laptop from his bag and he stays on the floor looking at every one of Otabek’s little love letters as he waits for the call to get connected. It’s gonna be late in Almaty, he knows, but it’s Otabek’s fault for being such a sappy, romantic asshole!

 

When he answers the skype call, Otabek is in his bed, shirtless and looking completely exhausted, a tiny bit embarrassed, but mostly happy to look at Yuri’s face. That is,  until Yuri starts screaming at him,

 

“What is wrong with you, asshole?”

 

Otabek’s face falls, and he swallows hard, eyes suddenly full of concern, “Yuri, I’m sorry. It doesn’t have to change our friendship okay? I’ll just get over it I-”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Yuri says, “I don’t want you to get over it. I love you so much but I am so angry,” and now Yuri is fully sobbing, overwhelmed by all the things he is feeling at the moment.

 

“You-You love me too?”

 

“Of course I do!”

 

“But...But why are you crying Yura, are you okay?”

 

“No I am not!” Yuri screams, “Because I spent the last seven days pining over my best friend, hoping he would kiss me or something and he didn’t. And I came back home miserable only to find out he left all those love letters in my stuff and that he loves me back and that all I want to do is kiss your stupid face and I can’t because you’re in Almaty and I am not with you anymore!”

 

Otabek starts laughing then, the sound so wonderful and soothing even through Yuri’s shitty laptop speakers, “Oh Yura. I can be with you in a week. Got my ticket for St-Petersburg like I said.”

 

“A week is too long. I need you know.”

 

“Did you like the notes?” Otabek asks with a sleepy smile, “I was scared it was too much or something…”

 

“You really meant all of it?”

 

“Every word, Yura.”

 

“Oh God! What happened to us, when did we became so sappy?” Yuri exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air and Otabek’s sleepy laugh gets interrupted by one long yawn, “Beka? Go to bed, I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

 

Yuri reaches for the screen to touch Otabek’s smile and he doesn’t really care how cheesy it can be. He needs him so much right now, he regrets taking that plane back home more than anything. But Otabek loves him back, they will be together in just a week. It’s okay. 

 

“Okay. But stop crying  _ kotenok _ .”

 

Yuri nods, blushing at the small nickname and he smiles through his tears, “Okay. Just tired and, this is a lot.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh my God. Don’t be sorry Beka, been waiting for this for so long.”

 

“Was it worth it?”

 

“Yeah, you’re worth it.”

 

The call gets disconnected after a few more sleepy I love you’s and, after a well deserved shower, Yuri falls back in his bed with all of Otabek’s little love notes. He reads them over and over again and then snaps a picture of it all, sending it to Otabek with the heart eyed cat emoji. 

 

When he wakes up, Otabek replied with his own picture of his smiling face holding a plane ticket to St-Petersburg and the caption say

 

“ _Managed to get a flight earlier than I thought, hope you’re ready for me?_ ”

 

Yuri sits up in his bed and he is not sure he is fully awake when he types back 

 

“ _Been ready for years, Altin!_ ”

 

And just because he can, he adds a string of red heart emojis and kissy faces. He falls back into his bed, holding his phone close to his heart and he smiles, because in a few hours, his  _ boyfriend _ will be here.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!  
> @rosesnfeathers
> 
> (also I used google translate for the russian translation of kitten so bare with me and if it's wrong pls tell me i'll change it)
> 
> If you liked it you can buy me a Ko-Fi is you want :) http://ko-fi.com/rosesnfeathers


End file.
